Display devices are becoming smaller and more portable. Display devices such as flat liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma displays are relative thin and light weight. These light weight, smaller displays are more easily maneuvered than many of the bulkier cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Due to the increased maneuverability of these displays, viewers are more likely to turn or rotate the display. This is also applicable to the plethora of available hand held display devices such as personnel digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, and games, just to name a few. As the cost of these display devices continues to decrease, and the increasing number of smart devices which incorporate these displays increases, more and more users will be using these products to accommodate a variety of needs.
However, a problem with current display devices is that the display image becomes difficult to read/see when the display device is turned or rotated. For example, as a hand held PDA is rotated 90°, the display image appears tilted and can be difficult to interpret, or a viewer watching television may decide to lie down, which also makes the display image on the television appear tilted. Furthermore, some multipurpose devices are better suited to display specific display types in specific formats, such as text in traditional portrait orientation and video in landscape orientation.
A display device which overcomes these problems is desired.